The invention relates to a device for performing examinations and surgical interventions on the uterus.
A device of this kind in the form of uterine forceps is known from the catalogue published by Karl Storz GmbH & Co. KG, Tuttlingen, “STORZ, DIE WELT DER ENDOSKOPIE, LAPAROSKOPIE”, 5th edition January 2005, page 328 (device number 26168 QN).
Such devices are used in the medical field for examining and for performing surgical interventions on the uterus.
For this purpose, the extension piece arranged at a distal end of the device is introduced through the vagina into the cervical canal. The extension piece lying in the cervical canal is used to mobilize the uterus. If an irrigation channel is additionally provided, the uterus can be irrigated. Examinations and other manipulations are performed using another device, for example in a hysterectomy.
A uterine manipulator, Clermont-Ferrand model, is known from the catalogue published by Karl Storz GmbH & Co. KG, Tuttlingen, “STORZ, DIE WELT DER ENDOSKOPIL, LAPAROSKOPIE”, 5th edition January 2005, page 339 (device number 26168 D). This uterine manipulator is composed of an approximately rod-shaped body. The proximal end has a pivotable grip with a gripping bracket to be enclosed by the hand. A pivotable extension piece is arranged at the distal end. The extension piece and the gripping bracket are connected to one another such that a pivoting of the gripping bracket causes a pivoting of the extension piece. With a second hand, the uterine manipulator is gripped either at its body or at a rod protruding laterally from the latter, in order in this way to hold the approximately 50 cm long manipulator.
The desired angle of the extension piece relative to the elongate body is adjusted via the gripping bracket and can be locked by a locking mechanism in five locked positions between 0° and 90°. In addition to mobilizing the uterus, it is also possible to identify the vault by means of the manipulator rod being advanced in the proximal direction. The uterine manipulator is also equipped with a sealing system, which ensures that CO2 introduced into the uterus after opening of the vaginal vault cannot escape.
This uterine manipulator is very wide, very long and requires both hands for use.
The use of this uterine manipulator is limited to manipulation of the uterus and identification of the vault. For visual examinations or surgical interventions, further devices in addition to the uterine manipulator have to be guided through the vagina to the uterus. This is very uncomfortable for the patient and is also difficult for the physician to do, since he has to operate two devices simultaneously.
It is object of the present invention is therefore to make available an easy-to-use device for performing examinations and surgical interventions of this kind on the uterus.